Hetalia sing Disney!
by FoxDemonKing
Summary: I have the Hetalia cast and I making them sing Disney. Do I need to give further explanation?
1. Chapter 1

**(As much I wish I don't own Hetalia or Disney.) **

The characters of hetalia found themselves in a theater. They saw a girl with long tied blue hair, brown eyes. She had pirate clothes on and was around 5'6". FoxDemonKing walked onto the stage. "Welcome to the Hetalia sings Disney. This will humiliate you Hetalia characters and provide amusement for me, Maya over there my new oc, and the readers." They immediatly started protesting.

England started yelling, "You evil evil woman. You already have _What happened to America_ and_ Hetalia truth or dare_, now you're torturing us with this crap!" Fox turned to him with a Russia smile, "Iggy! How nice of you to volunteer(England protests). I have the perfect song for you."

With a poof England shows up on stage with the Shadow man's clothes from "Princess and the Frog".

_Don't you disrespect me little man_

_Don't you derogate or deride_

_Your in my world now, not your world_

_And I got friends on the other side_

_He's got friends on the other side_

_That's an echo gentlemen_

_Just a little something we have here in Louisiana_

_Just a little parlor trick don't worry_

_Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease_

_If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please_

_I can read your future, I can change it 'round some too_

_I look deep into your heart and soul_

_You do have a soul don't you Lawrence_

_Make your wildest dreams come true_

_I've got voodoo, I've got hoodoo(?)_

_I got stuff I didn't even try_

_And I got friends on the other side_

_He's got friend on the other side_

_The cards, the cards, the cards will tell_

_The past, the present and the future as well_

_The cards, the cards, just take three_

_Take a little trip into your future with me_

_Now you, young men are from across the sea_

_You come from two long lines of royalty_

_I'm a royal myself on my mother's side_

_Your lifestyle's high but your funds are low_

_You need to marry a little honey who's daddy got dough_

_It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need_

_And when I look into your future it's the green that I see_

_On you little man, I don't want wanna waste much time_

_You've been pushed around all your life_

_You've been pushed around by your mother_

_And your sister and your brother_

_And if you was married you'd be pushed around by your wife_

_But in your future the you I see_

_Is exactly the man you always wanted to be_

_Shake my hand, come on boys_

_Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand_

_Yes are you ready_

_Are you ready_

_Are you ready_

_Transformation central_

_Transformation central _

_Transformation central_

_Transformation central_

_Transformacation central can you feel it_

_You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright _

_And I hope you're satisfied, cause if you ain't don't blame me_

_You can blame my friend on the otherside_

_You got what you want_

_What you want's what you get_

_Hush_

England returned his seat quietly steaming. "Ohonhonhon, Mon cherie you got England perfectly with that song." said a laughing France. Fox finished laughing, "Well considering his magic it was the perfect song. Also France since you're being nice right now I'm gonna leave you alone. Maya despite this being a Hetalia fic you're gonna sing and to your Hetalia crush France." Maya started blushing, tomato red, "Fox you son of a -" *POOF* Maya landed on stage, which right now, that looked like the pound from "Lady and the Tramp"

_What a dog _

_What a dog_

_He's a tramp_

_But they love him_

_Breaks a new heart _

_Every day_

_He's a tramp_

_They adore him_

_And I only hope he'll stay _

_That way_

_He's a tramp_

_He's a scoundrel_

_He's a rounder_

_He's a cad_

_He's a tramp_

_But I love him_

_Yes even I have got it_

_pretty bad_

_You can never tell when _

_He'll show up_

_He gives you plenty _

_of trouble_

_I guess he's just a _

_no-count pup_

_But I wish he_

_Were double_

_He's a tramp_

_He's a rover_

_And there's nothing_

_More to say_

_If he's a tramp he's a_

_Good one_

_And I wish I could_

_Travel his way_

_Wish I could travel_

_His way_

_Wish I could travel_

_His way_

Maya was returned to her sit as a blushing mess. Fox cackled, "Whelp that's all for this chapter. Goodbye-zai jian-sayonara." *POOF* Fox was gone.

**(Well this went well don't ya think? :D Maya is a ex pirate oc of mine who won't appear in any other Hetalia fanfic. But she will in a possible Supernatural one. **

**England: Why do you keep torturing us?**

**FDK: Cause it's fun torturing you guys :D now say it.**

**England: *Sighs* Review and she'll put the next chapter out faster. *Whispers* Save us from the mad woman.**

**FDK: I heard that Caterpillar brows! You won't get away from me that easy.)**


	2. Part 2

**( FDK: Maya say it**

**Maya: Heck. No.**

**FDK: Say it or I'll actually write the supernatural fanfic your part of and have you make out with Gabriel.**

**Maya:*Horrified* FINE! FoxDemonKing doesn't own Hetalia or Disney. If she did the princesses from the movies would actually get to know their princes-not including Rapunzel and Belle here- and Prussia and Hungary would date and have adorable half albino kids who use frying pans as weapons)**

*Poof* FoxDemonKing appeared again with Maya. Fox started grinning, "We're back~!" France was smiling, England was in the emo corner and Russia was Kolkolkoling. The others were indifferent cause they didn't have to sing yet.

England got up from the emo corner "What are you going to do now huh?" Fox snorted, "Relax, I'm not gonna make you sing today England. Germany and the BTT are though. I think the songs I chose are very fitting. "

*Poof*

Germany was on stage in his usual training clothes. The stage now looked like the campsite from Mulan. Maya was also up there as Mulan and with Italy, Lithuania, and Japan.

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Allies_

_Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons_

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But a fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you_

_(Lithuania) I'm never gonna catch my breath_

_(Japan) Say goodbye to those who know me_

_(Italy) Boy, was I a fool for cutting gym_

_(Fox) This guy's got em scared to death_

_(Maya) Hope he doesn't see right through me_

_(Lithuania) Now I really wish I knew how to swim_

_Be a man_

_We must be swift as coursing river_

_Be a man_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_Be a man_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_Time is racing toward us till the Allies arrive_

_Heed my every order and you might survive_

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home you're through _

_How could I make a man out of you_

_Be a man_

_We must be swift as coursing river_

_Be a man_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_Be a man_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_Be a man_

_We must be swift as coursing river_

_Be a man_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_Be a man_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

*Poof* They were back in their seats. China decided to ask, "Why didn't you put me in there?" Fox stared at him, "Honestly, you may be where the story of Mulan came from, but that song suits Germany waaay to much for it to go to someone else." Italy raised his hand which Fox noticed. "Yes Italy?" "You can sing Fox and why did you be Mushu?" Fox shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah I can sing okayish not great though, I'm not the singer in my family. My older sister is and she's awesome. Also I sung Mushu's line cause I can't see any of you guys as him." The countries nodded at that.

"NOW! It's time for the the BTT to sing. Oh and Spain and France are playing Timon and Poomba, with Prussia is Simba." *Poof* The trio was onstage in a jungle setting. Spain and France were standing a little bit away from Prussia.

_{France} Hakuna Matata! what a wonderful phrase_

_[Spain] Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

_{France}It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata_

_(Prussia) Hakuna Matata?_

_[Spain] Yeah. It's our motto_

_(Prussia) What's a motto?_

_{France} Nothing. What's a-motto with you?_

_[Spain] Those two words will solve all your problems_

_{France} That's right. Take Spain here_

_Why, when he was a young country..._

_[Spain] When I was a young COUN-TRY_

_{France} Very nice_

_[Spain] Thanks_

_{France} He found that his aroma lacked a certain appeal_

_He could clear the savannah after every meal_

_[Spain] I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned_

_and it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

_and oh, the shame {France} He was ashamed_

_Thought of changin my name {France} What's in a name?_

_And I got downhearted {France} How did ya feel?_

_Everytime that I... _

_{France} Hey not in front of the kids_

_[Spain] Oh sorry_

_{France} Hakuna Matata! what a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

_(Prussia) It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_Together: It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna-_

_(Prussia) It means no worrys for the rest of your days_

_Together: It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

*Poof* The three were back in their seats. Fox reappeared grinning, "Dang I've never had to slightly change songs. But this was perfect for them."

England looked annoyed about something. "Why haven't you picked on Russia or China?" Fox frowned at him. "Dude, 1. Russia's my favorite Hetalia, with Germany as second. 2. I haven't thought up a song for them yet. Though I think I might have Russia do a Frozen song." Russia smirked at being her favorite character, while China sighed in relief.

England looked at her and her getting too big t-shirt and pants. "You're not very lady like are you?" Fox grinned and laughed. "Nope! I think that's because my brother's influence/him getting me into anime at age ten with Samurai 7." America asked(loudly I might add), "How many siblings do you have dudette!?" Fox shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm the middle child of five kids. I have a older brother and sister and two younger sisters. My brother, my little sister Pyro, are the ones most into anime. My youngest sister likes anime a little but is more like my big sister whos more into fashion."

The countries faces looked like this: -_-'. _This explained so much and yet so little._

Fox checked the word count and time and looked happy. "Well since this is all for this chapter, and a good time to stop. Bye~!"

**(Germany's theme song is totally I'll make a man out of you, don't you agree? Also Hakuna Matata I had only made a few changes cause it needed to suit the countries. Anywho, if you want a country to sing something request it.**

**Germany: NO! No one is requesting anymore songs!**

**FDK: Too late! Somebody already requested a few song ideas. Now SAY IT! Or do you want to be singing I won't say I'm in love?**

**Germany: o_o! O-ok! Review, it helps her get ideas for this stuff.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(All rights to Hetalia, Disney, and lyrics belong to the respective owners. I.E I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!)**

FoxDemonKing walked down one of the aisles between the seats. "Okay guys let's get this party started." America who was slightly freaking out yelled,"Who the heck are you dude?" Fox looked at him confused before popping in a mirror and looking at it. "Oh crap! I forgot to set back my gender after my new fanfic!" Everybody looked confused but just shrugged after knowing it was Fox.

Male!Fox looked over to Hungary, "Hey Hungary it's your turn." *POOF* Hungary was onstage wearing a purple Greek toga. Belarus, Ukraine, and Liechtenstein were dressed in white togas.

_[Hungary]_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_[Belarus, Ukraine, and Leich] Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

_[Hungary]_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_[Belarus, Ukraine, and Leich]_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

_[Hungary]_

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_[Belarus, Ukraine, and Leich]_

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_[Hungary]_

_Whoa: No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_[Belarus, Ukraine, Liech]_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

_[Hungary]_

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_[Belarus, Ukraine, and Liech]_

_You're doin' flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

_[Hungary]_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_[Belarus, Ukraine, and Liech]_

_She won't say she's in love_

_[Hungary]_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_[Belarus, Ukraine, and Liech]_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

_[Hungary]_

_Oh-ohhhhh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"Oh man I am _so_ glad I decided to have Hungary sing that instead," said a grinning M!Fox. Hungary who was curious asked, "Who was going to sing it originally?" M!Fox grinned even bigger and chuckled. "A reviewer asked if Germany could sing it but that would be to weird even for me. And believe me I have a high bar for weird." "Thank you so much Fox," said a pale looking Germany.

M!Fox nodded in his direction showing his acknowledgement. He then turned to Russia, "Oh Russia it's your turn." Russia was onstage in his usual get-up.

_Russia_

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_and it looks like I'm King_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in,_

_don't let them see_

_Be the good guy you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel,_

_don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_

_what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on._

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me,_

_I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect boy is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

M!Fox was the only one laughing at Russia. England turned to him, "HOW ARE YOU NOT SCARED OF HIM!" he demanded. M!Fox shrugged and rubbed his ears. "I've never gotten scared really(1). The last time I freaked out was when I got lost when I was 8-11 years old." "What about horror movies dude?" asked America. Rubbing the back of his head M!Fox answered, "I've never seen one. ANYWAY! This is the end of this chapter." With a poof M!Fox was gone.

**(DONE! Again I own nothing but Ryuu/me(don't sue me). Okay tell me honestly guys, how many of you would pay to see Russia singing Let it go?**

**(1) I'm serious. I honestly can't get scared. I mean I jump in surprise at jump scares but they don't scare me. My sister told me I'm desensitized to creepiness and scariness. *shrugs* Probably why any of the dreams other people consider nightmares I have are more like action dreams to me.**


	4. Greece, Spain, and South Italy

**(Hey guys I'm back! Sorry if I was gone longer than normal, but I've just had writers block. Which is surprising for stories like this one, the truth or dare, and phantom of the opera. The last is surprising to me because, NOPE, apparently it's not going to be as easy as I thought writing it. ANYWAY! Before I seriously start to ramble let get the chapter going. Lovi say it!**

**Lovi: Heck No Ragazza!**

**I'll give you a lifetime supply of tomatoes….**

**Lovi:...fine. FoxDemonKing doesn't own Hetalia, or Disney they belong to the respective owners. Better give me those tomatoes ragazza.**

***hand tomatoes* Here you go ya tsundere!)**

Fox appeared with her fist pumped into the air. "I'm back peeps!" she yelled….well more like cackled but meh. She was met with a collective groan.

"Great there goes our chance for freedom." complain America. Fox just rolled her eyes and poofed Greece on stage.

_Everybody wants to be a cat_

_Because a cat's the only cat_

_Who knows where it's at_

_Everybody's picking up on that feline beat_

'_cause everything else is obsolete_

_Now a square with a horn_

_Can make you wish you weren't born_

_Every Time that he plays_

_And with a square in the act_

_He can set music back_

_To the caveman days_

_I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing_

_But a cat's the only cat _

_Who knows how to swing_

_Who wants to dig_

_A long hair gig_

_Or stuff like that_

_When everybody wants to be a cat_

_A square with that horn_

_Makes you wish you weren't born_

_Every Time that he plays_

_And with a square in the act_

_He can set this music back_

_To the stone age days_

_Everybody wants to be a cat_

_Because a cat is the only cat_

_Who knows where it's at_

_While playin jazz you always has a welcome mat_

_Cause everybody digs a swingin cat_

_Everybody digs a swingin cat_

Greece was returned to his seat the only happy one. "Wha…" began Turkey but he was cut off.

"That was from the Aristocats movie. Don't ask since you know why I used it." said Fox simply.

She poofed Lovino and Spain onto the stage. Lovino was wearing a guy's version of Jasmine's outfit and Spain was wearing Aladdin's.

_(Spain): I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me Lovi, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_[Lovino]: A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_(Spain): Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_[Lovino]: Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feelings_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_[Lovino]: A whole new world_

_(Spain): Don't you dare close your eyes_

_[Lovino]: A hundred thousand things to see_

_(Spain) Hold your breath it gets better_

_[Lovino] I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back_

_To where I used to be_

_(Spain): A whole new world_

_[Lovino]: Every turn a surprise_

_(Spain): With new horizons to pursue_

_[Lovino]: Every moment red letter_

_{Both}: I'll chase them everywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_(Spain): A whole new world_

_[Lovino]: A whole new world_

_(Spain): That's where we'll be_

_[Lovino]: That's where we'll be_

_(Spain): A thrilling chase  
>[Lovino]: A wondrous place<em>

_{Both}: For you and me_

They were poofed back to their sits with Lovino fuming. Watching as he punched Spain, Fox said, "Well that's all for today. See ya next time!"

**(Again sorry for being late. Now onto working on something else!**

**Spain: R&R)**


	5. Prussia and Canada

**(Don't anything but myself so on to the fanfic)**

Fox spun into the theater with a whirlwind giggling madly. "Sup people how've ya been? Ya bored yet? I'm bored so let's get goin!" The countries started to slowly back away from the crazy person.

"Uh what's going on with you host?" asked Hungary.

"Oh me? I'm currently on my first sugarhigh like ever and I have no idea when I'll crash." kai(1) said cheerfully. Many of the countries shivered. Fox shot up and turned to Prussia and America, "Prussia and Canada you're singing today so come on." Prussia poofed on stage slightly dazed.

_I am a question to the world _

_Not an answer to be heard_

_Or a moment that's held in your arms_

_And what do you think you'll ever say?_

_I won't listen anyway…_

_You don't know me_

_And I'll never be what you want me to be_

_And what do you think you'd understand_

_I'm a boy, not, I'm a man…_

_You can't take me and throw me away_

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_

_Yeah, and you stand here on your own_

_They don't know me 'cause I'm not here_

_And I want a moment to be real_

_Want to touch things I don't feel_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

_How can the world want me to change_

_When they're the ones that stay the same_

_They don't know me_

'_Cause I'm not here_

_And you see the things they never see_

_All you wanted, I could be_

_Now you know me, and I'm not afraid_

_And I wanna tell you who I am_

_Can you help me be a man?_

_They can't break me_

_As long as I know who I am_

_And I want a moment to be real_

_Want to touch things I don't feel_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

_And how can the world want me to change_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_They can't see me_

_But I'm still here_

_They can't tell me who to be_

'_Cause I'm not what they see_

_Yeah the world is still sleepin'_

_While I keep dreamin' for me_

_And their words are just whispers_

_And lies I'll never believe_

_And I want a moment to be real_

_Want to touch things I don't feel_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_They can't see me_

_But I'm still here_

_I'm the one_

'_Cause I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

"Why does he get such a good song?" demanded some. Fox stared at them asking _seriously_ with kais eyes. Kai sighed and and poofed Canada on stage and Prussia off.

_I have often dreamed of a far off place_

_Where a great warm welcome _

_will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer _

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

_I will find my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I'll be there someday_

_If I can be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere_

_To feel like I belong_

_I am on my way_

_I can go the distance!_

_I'll be there someday_

_Somehow I'll be strong_

_I know every mile _

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere_

_To feel like I belong_

"Ok guys we're done today. Plus I think I'm crashing so I couldn't continue anyway," Fox said. The countries sighed in relief and leaned back.

**(Yeah so you got my sugar high to thank for me getting this out so fast and done in an hour and 20 minutes. OH! Before I forget do you guys have any ideas for what I should have the countries sing next?**

**(1)Kai, Kais, and Kaisself are my pronouns for my both days**

**R&R)**


End file.
